Compacts hold makeup or cosmetics, such as powders, creams, lotions, eye shadow, lipstick, eyeliner, or other beauty aides. Makeup is available in a large variety of colors and textures. Compacts often provide a mirror to allow the users to view themselves as they apply makeup to their face.
A compact includes a lid section and a container section linked together by a hinge. The lid section and container section may be closed upon each other about the hinge so that the compact provides a convenient storage device. A mirror is generally located on the underside of the lid section.
The container section generally includes a metal pan which contains makeup. The compact allows for a pad, brush or other application device to be located between the makeup and lid when the compact is closed. Users apply makeup by rubbing or dipping the pad in the pan which holds the makeup. The pad is used to transfer the makeup to the user.
Compacts are enclosed in packages to prevent product tampering and displayed in stores on shelves or other display areas. Packages add to cost and increase waste associated with the compact.
Compact sellers attempt to display as many compacts as possible in a display area, which is a valuable limited commercial resource. The display area, the height and width of the package, is what the buyers are readily able to see. Therefore, compact sellers desire to minimize the display area necessary to show their packages. Thus, compact sellers desire to minimize the height and width of their packages so as to maximize the number of packages which can be seen by the buyers.
In order to appropriately display a compact, the makeup within the container section must be readily visible to the buyer. Color or texture of the makeup is generally extremely important to the buyer of makeup. In order to display the makeup in the compact, compact sellers generally package the compact in a generally open position, showing both the container section and lid section in a single plane (on the front side of the package). Showing both the pan portion and lid section in a single plane doubles the amount of display area required to appropriately show the compact.
Prior art techniques for decreasing the amount of display area include utilizing a compact having a 360 degree hinge, sliding hinge, or double hinge. These hinges allow the lid section and container section to be folded back over each other so that the makeup is shown on a front side of the package and the mirror is shown on the back side of the package. This prior art technique displays both the lid section and container section in two planes. 360 degree hinges, sliding hinges, and double hinges are disadvantageous because they are expensive and often require the buyer to assemble the compact for normal operation.
Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive makeup container or compact which allows the buyer to view the color of the makeup when the compact is closed. There is also a need for a compact which reduces the amount of packaging required to display the compact. There is also a need for an inexpensive compact which can be displayed in minimal amount display area and which does not require assembly by the buyer.